Slitherwing
|Source = Franchise}} The Slitherwing is a medium-sized Mystery Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Race to the Edge. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg In ''Dragons: Rise of Berk, a Slitherwing egg is oval with a slightly irregular shape. Unlike most dragon eggs, the Slitherwing egg has a smooth surface, with no asperities on it. The egg has a solid colour as a base and many triangular spots all over it. Hatchling to Adult The Slitherwing resembles a giant snake with its long, snake-like body. Its body has a bright, brilliant coloration and pattern that serves as an indication and warning to its extreme levels of toxicity, much like many other animals, including: snakes, amphibians, fish and insects. It has numerous large fangs and teeth capable of injecting and transmitting venom. Unlike snakes and many species of dragons however, Slitherwings do not have a forked tongue. It also has a series of sharp spines of various shapes and sizes on the top of its head. Titan Wing Titan Wing Slitherwings grow much larger in size than their adult counterparts. In terms of coloration, they are yellow with blue and red stripes on their wings and tails. They develop a cobra-like frill behind their head, on their neck. Their eyes become green. The spikes on their heads and the claws on their wings grow bigger and sharper. Abilities Endurance and Stamina Slitherwings appear to be quite enduring, as a few individuals were shown enduring repeated attacks from the Dragon Riders' dragons, several even taking direct shots to the head only to shrug them off. Slitherwings are also relentless in their pursuit of prey even after battling other dragons and are persistent enough to capture even the deadliest of prey, such as Death Songs. They can also slither at alarming speeds and are quite agile and maneuverable while flying. Strength and Combat Slitherwings where not shown to be particularly strong, but are proficient when it comes to combat. Speed, Agility and Stealth Although they heavily rely on their use of poison and venom to gain the upper hand, Slitherwings also employ the use of their stealthiness and bright coloration to ambush and startle enemies, and their aerial agility and maneuverability to prevent their foes from escaping. Venom and Poison The Slitherwing produces and secretes venom from their mouths and poison from their skin. The venom and poison are fatal to both Viking and dragon alike and is said to sedate the victim, rendering it immobile and defenseless, ready to be picked up by the Slitherwing. The toxic substance secreted from the Slitherwing's body is poisonous and can quickly be absorbed by victims through any means of contact, although skin-to-skin transmission is the preferred method. Upon contact the poison quickly enters the victim's bloodstream, causing negative reactions to the body, and can kill a human within one month if not treated with an antidote, as Fishlegs said: "You touch one and you are dead by the next moon." However, in "Buffalord Soldier" an unknown amount of time after Astrid catches the Scourge of Odin, Fishlegs states that the scourge overtakes its victims in three moons. Hiccup replies that one moon had already passed, implying that "one moon" could be a day instead of a month. Meaning that instead of killing within one month, Slitherwing venom and poison most likely kills within a day. The venom is injected when the dragon bites. Symptoms of Slitherwing poisoning include pale discoloration, green patches on the skin, extreme fatigue, pain, and possibly more unknown effects. The skin-secreted poison can easily be spilled by the Slitherwing using rash and sudden movements, tail flips, or by merely slithering on the floor. It is also able to directly launch quantities of poison at its targets utilizing its tail as means of launching it. Due to the fact that they are coated in poison, they are probably immune to it. According to Dragons: Rise of Berk the poison of some individual Slitherfangs can smell sweet, as is the case with Sweet-Stripe. Venom Spitting The Slitherwing has the ability to spit venom from its mouth (possibly secreted from their fangs) at potential victims, serving as their firepower and adding to their overall danger. This ability is similar to how different species of spitting cobras can spray airborne venom from their fangs. Skin Coating The toxic substance that the Slitherwing secretes on its skin is used to coat the entire body of the Slitherwing, which is why one touch from any part of its body could be fatal. The thick skin coating also protects the dragon from external substances applied to it, such as Death Song amber. The amber is unable to stick to the Slitherwing and thus unable to expand and solidify, rendering a Death Song attack on a Slitherwing useless. They might also be protected from the ice breath powers of some dragons. Foldable Wings Slitherwings have a pair of wings that can fold onto their bodies, letting them slip through very tight cracks. The wings can fold so much on their bodies that the Slitherwings appear wingless. They can unfold their wings very fast when they need to. Weaknesses The Slitherwings' inability to shoot any fire and their fear of it appear to be their only two weaknesses. Behavior and Personality Slitherwings are highly aggressive, instinct-driven and territorial dragons that hunt in packs, hunting most anything they can get their fangs on, including other dragons. They sedate their prey with their toxins before dragging it back to their cavernous lair to be eaten. They sleep coiled around like a spiral in caves and caverns. Slitherwings share a fear of fire with Fireworms. Slitherwings appear to be immune to a Death Song's enchanting song as well as its amber firepower. Socialized Slitherwings can actually be friendly with Vikings. Showing affection is difficult, however, due to the poison mucous covering it's skin. Fishlegs has devised a special full body suit to physically interact with the Slitherwing, Toksin. This suit is also used to cuddle Harmhug, another docile Slitherwing. Training The Slitherwing's extremely aggresive and instinct-driven nature and high levels of toxicity render it very difficult, if not impossible, to train. Appearances ''Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 5 This dragon made its debut in the episode "No Dragon Left Behind". When the Riders went to find Garffiljorg a new home, they went to Slitherwing Island, oblivious about the venomous dragons that inhabit it. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk This dragon appeared in ''Rise of Berk, along with individuals named Toksin and Harmhug. Trivia *It is possible that Slitherwings are the Death Songs' natural enemies, since Slitherwings appear to be immune to the Death Song's siren and amber firepower, share food sources including other dragons, live in similar habitats and appeared to be particularly interested in eating Garfiljorg instead of the Riders' other dragons. *The Slitherwing's head bears a striking resemblance to an oriental dragon, and the Slitherwing's body is patterned like a san francisco garter snake and colored of a coral snake. *The Slitherwing appears to be based off of coral snakes, spitting cobras, anacondas, poisonous toads, and asian dragons. *An obscure line in "Dragon Flower" states that Scauldron venom kills within 24 hours, making them possibly as lethal as Slitherwings. *Due to its legless body and two wings, the Slitherwing is technically considered a form of Amphiptere, (a legless dragon with two wings and a serpentine body). It shares this similarity with the Whispering Death and the Screaming Death. *Slitherwing slightly resembles Gigantophis or Titanoboa. References Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons with Venom Category:Medium Dragons Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:Feared Dragons Category:Rare Species Category:Fast Dragons Category:Mystery Class Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragon Species